


Современные детишки

by jamie_lee



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Современные детишки

Поначалу Чарли показалось, что он ослышался.  
Они с Эми в очередной раз сбежали в Вегас, не желая оставаться в родном городке, объявились на пороге Питера, не видевшего, похоже, никаких проблем в оккупации его личного пространства, и, конечно же, занялись охренительным сексом.  
Не помешал даже Питер, в очередной раз забредший в комнату за выпивкой.  
Эми лежала на локте Чарли и жмурилась от удовольствия, когда он пропускал ее чуть влажные локоны сквозь пальцы. Все казалось прекрасным и беспечным, как это и должно быть в шестнадцать лет, когда рядом с тобой любимый человек. А потом Эми улыбнулась так ярко, словно на ум ей пришла самая блестящая идея из всех существующих на свете.  
\- Я думаю, ты должен переспать с Питером.  
\- Прости, что? – Чарли, поперхнувшись воздухом, удивленно уставился на ее невинное лицо. – Мне показалось, что ты только что…  
Он практически лепетал. Совершенно некруто и глупо, но, в конце концов, кто мог бы его в этом обвинить? Его девушка окончательно и бесповоротно слетела с катушек.  
Эми ласково потрепала его по щеке, словно несмышленого малыша, и отчетливо повторила:  
\- Я думаю, ты должен переспать с Питером, - она сокрушенно покачала головой, поджав нижнюю губу, словно обдумывала какую-то очень важную мысль. – Он выглядит одиноко.  
\- Да ты с ума сошла, - Чарли неожиданно захотелось натянуть на себя штаны и свалить подальше. – Это Питер гребанный Винсент, ему по определению не может быть одиноко.  
Эми не выглядела впечатленной. Как и любая другая девушка (включая его маму), она считала свое мнение единственно верным. Она приподнялась над Чарли на локтях, так, что ее грудь мягко прижалась к его плечу. Теплое дыхание щекотало висок, и Чарли было действительно трудно соображать, когда она делала так. В конце концов, он ведь являлся всего-навсего подростком, который думал о сексе двадцать пять часов в сутки.  
\- Чарли, - промурлыкала она ему куда-то в основание шеи, - он заходит к нам почти каждый раз, - ее пальцы пробежались по его животу, ногти аккуратно царапали нежную кожу, - он же наш друг.  
\- Но, - Чарли судорожно втянул в себя воздух, когда ее язык скользнул ему в ухо, - послушай…  
\- Дорогой, ты же сам этого хочешь, - Эми поцеловала его жадно, втянула с похабным влажным звуком в рот нижнюю губу. – Подумай, как ты будешь смотреться под ним…  
Чарли застыл на месте, уставившись на свою, черт бы ее побрал, девушку безумными глазами. Как она вообще могла догадаться предложить ему такое. Переспать с мужчиной, со старшим мужчиной, с их другом, с Питером мать его Винсентом, этим проспиртованным насквозь недофокусником. Она сошла с ума, точно сошла с ума.  
\- Нет, Эми.  
\- Да, Эми, - передразнила она, откровенно наслаждаясь его неловкостью. – Ты хочешь этого.  
\- Посмею предположить, что я лучше знаю, чего я хочу, - заметил Чарли, скрестив руки на груди. Он был немного возбужден, потому что его девушка (его голая девушка), была на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Эми скопировала его позу, отчего ее грудь выгодно приподнялась, отвлекая все его внимание. Это, черт возьми, было просто нечестно.  
\- Поверь мне, не знаешь.  
Спор заходил в тупик – они уставились друг на друга тяжелыми взглядами, как умеют только упрямые шестнадцатилетние подростки. У Чарли появилось неприятное предчувствие того, что ему не выйти победителем из этой нелепой битвы. Тогда он решил пойти другим путем.  
\- Послушай, Эми, - она приподняла левую бровь, всем своим видом призывая его продолжать. – Давай рассмотрим нашу проблему…  
\- Твою проблему, - перебила она его.  
\- Хорошо, мою проблему, - Чарли покорно кивнул. – Мою проблему, состоящую в том, что ты заставляешь меня…  
\- Чарли.  
\- Ладно, ладно. С чего ты вообще решила, что сам Питер захочет этого?  
Теперь пришла очередь Эми возмущенно хлопать глазами.  
\- Питер? Наш Питер? Мы говорим об одном и том же Питере?.. Не захочет? Да ты с ума сошел.  
Ну уж нет, это она спятила.  
Именно этот момент Питер выбрал, чтобы театральным жестом открыть дверь и проплыть внутрь. Он вообще обладал невероятным нюхом на моменты, когда лучше бы оставаться по ту сторону комнаты.  
\- Хэй, детишки, - он помахал рукой, почти не обратив на них никакого внимания. Это был своеобразный ритуал, повторявшийся изо дня в день. – Я на секунду, можете продолжать ваш разврат.  
Ответом ему была такая напряженная тишина, что Питер обернулся и удивленно уставился на них. Не то, чтобы ему было новым видеть кого-то голыми – даже этих двоих – но вышеназванные детишки выглядели так, словно не могли решить наиважнейшую проблему. Питер ненавидел решать собственные проблемы, что уж говорить о чужих – только свалить не удалось. Эми похлопала по полу рядом с собой, и жест этот нельзя было расценивать иначе, чем приглашение. Дети в эти времена стали совсем ненормальными.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел Чарли, хотя знал, что Эми не обратит на него ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
Так и вышло.  
\- Питер, - она улыбнулась какой-то хищной улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. – У нас к тебе есть важный вопрос.  
\- Нету, - неестественно высоким голосом заявил Чарли.  
\- Есть, - Эми предупреждающе посмотрела на него, призывая того заткнуться.. – Ты не хотел бы трахнуть моего бойфренда?..  
Сначала Питер рассмеялся – потому что это было действительно забавно, то, как эти двое решили приколоться над ним, молодцы. А потом он понял, что был единственным, кто смеялся в этой комнате.  
\- Я, кажется, слишком много выпил.  
\- Я считаю, что ты должен трахнуть Чарли, - она задумалась, подбирая слова. – Тебе понравится. Он классный.  
\- Меняю предыдущее заявление, - Питер быстрым шагом подошел к столику, схватил высокую бутыль с прозрачной жидкостью и отвинтил крышку. – Я недостаточно пьян для такого разговора.  
Эми терпеливо дождалась, пока он проглотит добрую часть содержимого.  
\- А теперь достаточно?..  
\- Чарли, - Питер повернулся к тому, старательно не пялясь на то, что тот полностью обнажен. – Твоя подружка…  
\- Знаю. Дай и мне, - Чарли потянулся к бутылке и сделал щедрый глоток, почти сразу закашлявшись. Горло обожгло – как только Питер может пить подобную дрянь? – Спасибо.  
Питер все еще пялился на него.  
\- Ты голый, - глупо констатировал он очевидный факт. – Ты голый, и мы говорим о сексе.  
\- Хотя могли бы заняться им, - добавила Эми, обвинительно наставив палец на Питера. – Вам обоим это необходимо, поверьте. Я знаю гораздо лучше вас.  
Это было самое возмутительное и непреложное замечание из всех, что когда-либо довелось слышать Чарли. Он беспомощно проследил за тем, как Эми, плавно покачивая бедрами, подошла к Питеру, положила ладонь ему на шею и притянула поближе, так, что ее губы оказались в паре миллиметров от губ Питера.  
\- Ты же хочешь этого, - она целомудренно поцеловала его в уголок губ и провела языком по щеке, вниз, к шее. Чарли видел, как двигался кадык Питера, и как влажно поблескивала ее слюна на его коже. Это просто не должно было выглядеть настолько возбуждающе. – Питер, это даже не обсуждается. Ты трахнешь Чарли.  
Ее пальцы ловко расплавлялись с пуговицами на его рубашке, скользили по груди, поглаживали живот, а Чарли не мог отвести взгляд от ее рук. В горле пересохло, и он быстро облизнул губы в попытке хоть как-то смочить их.  
Эми обхватила щеки Питера ладонями, заставляя смотреть на нее, и горячо прошептала ему в губы «и не только сегодня», прежде чем окончательно стянуть с него рубашку – глаза у Питера были черными и шальными, словно он не верил в то, что сейчас произойдет.  
Чарли зажмурился, потому что это все было выше его сил – голая Эми, мягкая Эми, худосочный Питер рядом с ней, расстегивающий штаны.  
Наверное, алкоголь ударил ему в голову сильнее, чем Чарли на то рассчитывал или, быть может, Эми была права.  
Дыхание Питера, тяжелое и горячее, оседало на его щеке, и Чарли поступил единственно верным способом в этой ситуации – поцеловал его сам. Потянулся вслепую, дотронулся пересохшими губами до губ Питера – как поцеловал впервые Эми, опасаясь, что прямо сейчас она вмажет ему, или убежит прочь. Эми тогда так и не убежала, и Питер тоже не собирался куда-либо деваться – вздрогнул разом, как от удара, и жадно накрыл его рот своим.  
Целовался он почти отчаянно, притягивал Чарли поближе за волосы, буквально вылизывал его рот изнутри – при мысли о том, что еще Питер умеет вытворять этим самым ртом, у Чарли засосало под ложечкой, и член прижался к животу. Он был невероятно возбужден, просто до боли – и потому вцепился пальцами в пояс брюк Питера, стараясь стащить их как можно быстрее, дурея от контакта голой кожи и ощущения неправильности происходящего. Мышцы пресса под его ладонями подрагивали, и Чарли потерся собственным членом о бедро Питера, наблюдая за тем, как расширяются зрачки того.  
\- Не могу поверить, - Чарли коротко хохотнул, встретившись взглядом с Питером. – Просто не могу поверить, что мы…  
\- Знаю, заткнись.  
Питер в этом момент был занят тем, что вылизывал его ключицу, старательно игнорируя то, как Чарли сжимает его волосы. Его ладони сжимали задницу Чарли, и он не знал, что делать дальше. Точнее, Питер точно знал, что делать дальше, но не уверен был, что Чарли осознает это. Он не сможет остановиться, это точно. Только не сейчас, когда сжимает губами твердый сосок мальчишки. Мальчишки.  
\- Господи, ты же еще совсем ребенок, - Питер выдохнул ему это в живот, так, что у Чарли поджались пальцы на ногах. – Твою мать.  
\- Знаю, заткнись, - теперь была очередь Чарли произносить эту фразу. – Мы крутые охотники на вампиров.  
Питер нелепо фыркнул, потянулся куда-то через Чарли, достал из-под кресла пачку презервативов. Эти звезды похожи на бойскаутов, всегда и ко всему готовы. Чарли почти ухмыльнулся этой мысли.  
Ладони Питера легли на его бедра, разводя их осторожно, но твердо. Наверное, Чарли бы стоило сейчас волноваться, но он был твердо уверен, что анальный секс просто не мог быть страшнее того, чтобы одновременно поджечь себя и вампира. После некоторых событий взгляд на многие вещи становится гораздо проще.  
Поначалу Чарли было неудобно и почти больно – но Питер иступлено целовал его, прикусывал нижнюю губу и дрочил быстрыми, неудобными движениями, от которых Чарли основательно сносило голову. Потом стало легче.  
Питер двигался в нем почти грубо, с каждым разом стараясь проникнуть все глубже, и Чарли не мог отвести от него взгляда. Тот был невероятно красив – сейчас Чарли понимал всех тех поклонниц, что обивали пороги его небоскреба, стараясь попасть внутрь.  
Перед тем, как толчки стали рваными, Питер сплел их пальцы вместе и прижимался своим лбом к его – они так и кончили, вглядываясь друг другу в глаза, и после откатились друг от друга, оставаясь лежать совсем близко.  
Эми неслышно подошла ближе – раскрасневшаяся, тяжело дышащая – и легла между ними, соединив их руки.  
Ни Питер, ни Чарли не собирались признавать, что она была права.


End file.
